Right Where I Want You
by PunkKity
Summary: Smut, romance.


**Right Where I Want You**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**This is smut, don't like it don't read it. **

**Owens P.O.V**

Vanilla and the smell of sex filled the room, the only noise was the sound of heavy breathing and soft moans. Hips moved together in a heated rhythm, rough hands traveled along smooth skin stopping to grip at the back of smooth forcing surprisingly long legs to wrap around a thick waist. And he couldn't think as he sank deeper into her willing body, nails bit into his back as she cried out. "Dammit Owen, harder." He wasn't one to say no so he moved his hips harder into hers, grabbing her ass and forcing her to meet him thrust for thrust.

Smirking he tightened his grips a bit more as she rose to meet him again. "God damn." Owen said as those nails moved from his shoulders to dig into his ass, taking a look down he smirked into those deep brown eyes, taking in everything about her face, including that devilish grin she was wearing. Leaning down I pressed my mouth to hers in a heated kiss, it matched the heat we were creating with our hips. Tongues met and duelled for dominance he quickly won the battle not that she put up much of a fight. Separating she panted and moaned. "Oh Allah, like that."

Legs adjusted and tightened as our dance continued. It didn't surprise me when her back arched even more of the bed and she moaned again this time louder. I bit back a groan as her inner walls tightened around my erection squeezing it tight. "O-Owen." I love it when she says my name like that, all fucking breathless and needy. I know what it will take to let her fall over that edge between wanting pleasure and getting it, I know how much it takes her to get there and what to do to make it last longer. "Owen please." I like it when she begged like that, so pretty.

Drawing out my thrusts I helped her arch her hips, three more thrusts and she was cuming crying my name. I followed soon after her tight body milking me and then she collapsed, her body still tight around mine. Leaning down I tucked my head between her neck and shoulder, breathing in the rich smell of vanilla and chai, she always smelled the same I don't even know what she wears...i do know it doesn't smell the same on anyone else. When she's gone the smell lingers on my sheets and pillows and makes me want her again.

I couldn't help but relax as her fingers ran through my sweat dampened hair; she was good at that too. Pressing a kiss on her neck we both sighed, I actually enjoy the post orgasm cuddling since it was pretty much the only time any cuddling actually happened, stifling a sigh I pulled myself out of her and rolled to the side, taking off and throwing away the used condom. "Owen come back here." I looked over my shoulder and smiled as she all but purred. Have I mentioned I love that about her?

Smirking I settled my body back on top of hers, supporting my weight on my elbows. "So demanding Bhandari." She rolled those pretty brown eyes at me and I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. : Like you'd have it any other way Milligan." She was right and she knew it, I loved her demanding side that was beside the point right now, there was a more pressing matter. "How long can you stay?" A question asked during every visit, usually by me, slim shoulders shrugged and I sighed rolling to the side again, reaching over to pull her close. "A while, I told my parents that I had a project that I had to finish at the library." That's my clever girl...though she wasn't mine we just had sex often...

"And what was Drew told today? He hasn't called yet." She sighed and sat up taking the sheet with her. And looking at me. "Stories gotta match babe, I still play foot ball with him." Glaring at me didn't work so she looked away. "I told him that I had a project to work on. "She sighed again and I ran my hand down her back. I can tell this was beginning to stress her out, she came to me less and less and I know she isn't sleeping with him, because he bitches about it at practice. "I ended it." I frowned and sat up behind her, turning her chin so she faced me. "What?"

"With Drew, I told him that I was into someone else and it wasn't fair for me to waste his time." Looking at her I smirked and she turned accidently dropping the sheet and giving me a view of her round breasts, than she was straddling my waist again. "I told him that even if he wanted to, he couldn't compete..." Her hands rested on my shoulders, her thumb going over the hickey she had left earlier, hell she had a matching one on her left breast.

I couldn't help but frown again or then again I might still be frowning. "You told him? And you broke up?" Nodding her head, she smiled as her hair fell in a dark wave over her face. Pushing it out of the way and back over her shoulder she smiled wider. "So no more sneaking around his back?" She nodded her head. "Good the stupid fucker didn't make that easy." Drew liked to call all the time, and if he couldn't reach her he called me to hang out. "No more cheating." I nodded my head, I knew that bothered her. "Well Bhandari, you ready to have a real man in your life?"

Chuckling she nodded. "What about Bianca?" she asked and I smirked. " Finished with her the second time we had sex Als." Something about sex with Alli and than having sex with Bianca didn't add up. Bianca was a bitch but tame in bed and well Alli was the opposite. She always kept me guess. Her sweet side hid the lion she could be in bed. The first time we slept together it blew my mind, even though she was still practically a virgin. I decided shortly after she was all I needed in bed. And despite what everyone thinks, I can be completely content with just one female in my life and bed.

"Well in that case are you ready to officially be mine?" She asked leaning forward her lips less than an inch away from mine. "More than ready." Her lips met mine in a heated kiss and before I knew it, we were back in the same spot that, only she was on top this time. I still get surprised when I think about the first day we fell into bed together. Even more surprised when I started to feel that this was more than just sex. But the biggest surprise was the day when the 'L' word left our mouths, now that she's mine though. I can admit that I had planned to steal her away from Drew the entire time.

And you know what? I love that I can say that I stole the girl from Drew fucking Torres, the prick didn't deserve her...so she slept with me, she also took Drew back after he cheated. It goes in a circle I just happened to get the prize. Alliah Bhandari was defiantly a prize worth fighting for.

**A/N. **

**Okay, so I dunno how I feel about this, I wrote most of it at like three in the morning on no sleep so yea. I hope you like it, but if not...oh well there are other stories that people do like. ****)**

**Take care. **

**P. Kitty.**


End file.
